


Dealing with Liabilities

by Trickster32



Series: Severus-centric oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Changing of plans, Crazy Albus Dumbledore, Dark Sirius Black, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Grooming, Life Debt, M/M, Male Bearer Severus Snape!, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauder legacy, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Shrieking Shack Incident, Shy Severus Snape, Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, Slavery, Top Albus Dumbledore, Werewolf victims, Young Severus Snape, alternative universe, blackmailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: During the Shrieking Shack incident Albus Dumbledore intervened on behalf of young Slytherin Severus Snape, while ensuring that the Marauders can never betray him again. Keeping the young Slytherin as his pet due to the life debt, he will use the 2 surviving Marauders as his new spies on the Dark side.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Lily Evans Potter, Albus Dumbledore & Marauders, Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape, Marauders & Severus Snape
Series: Severus-centric oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798375
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	Dealing with Liabilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeyondStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStarlight/gifts), [A_Perverted_Romance_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [Saint_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [GrandMaster45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/gifts), [BlackBatsandCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/gifts), [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts), [Shadowsandstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [TheColor9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/gifts), [Crayonlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/gifts), [KIT10_not_K9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT10_not_K9/gifts), [WarchiefZeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/gifts), [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts), [Akee_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/gifts), [Scarlet_Blade9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884112) by [BeyondStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStarlight/pseuds/BeyondStarlight). 



> Expanded, from one of my own text snippets, after reading a one-shot (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884112), where Severus Snape got turned into a werewolf, due to Sirius' prank. This is quite dark, because the headmaster is willing to deal once and for all with certain liabilities, while coming out victorious. And he had also prepared some traps, as well as a ward, that warned him, *anytime* - someone - besides himself, Remus Lupin & Poppy Pomfrey had entered the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack.
> 
> \- You can no longer transform into your animagus form inside the tunnel, makes it easier for the werewolf to gut you!  
> \- A hidden ward turns the werewolf much more aggressive and out for blood, as soon as he enters the tunnel during the full moon!  
> \- Only Dark Magic can be used inside the tunnel!

> Albus smirked, it was time soon the delicious Slytherin would be his - and Dumbledore would ensure that any escape would be pointless... the Marauders had become a liability, but getting his prize will be worth it...
> 
> He had learned by accident, that Severus inherited the rare ability of his pureblood ancestors and was able to bear children. Severus Snape would be the key for Albus Dumbledore's success. No matter, what it takes, the teenager would be his, before he could graduate from Hogwarts. This had been one of the reasons, for letting the Marauders bully the young Slythrein so mercilessly. Alas, young Severus had proven himself to be far too stubborn for his own good, and fought back.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dragging the shocked boy in his embrace, while using a dark stunner on the werewolf and waiting for the drama to be unfold. How bad for the Marauders, that Dumbledore had installed a **bad** surprise within the tunnel - no animagus transformation possible and a ward that increase the bloodlust of a werewolf.
> 
> Forcing the horrified teenager to watch as Moony killed one of his best friends, before attacking Sirius Black, who had followed James Potter inside the tunnel - that was an added bonus, before he killed the beast with the killing curse and apparate with is prey to his private chambers. Time was essential - getting the teenager acknowledge the lift debt and the payment for the headmaster really made Dumbledore's night - er, day...
> 
> The Hogwarts elves, who are forced to do his bidding removed the corpses to the infirmary, while the gravely injured Sirius Black got chained with magically enforced silver chains to the bed. It was still not sure, if the teenager would survive the night or not. Peter Pettigrew got stunned in his rat form and locked into a cage, that got deposited on the headmaster's desk. The headmaster would deal with them in the morrow.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A special calming draught helped to ensure that Severus wouldn't be able to refuse Dumbledore's logic any longer. He would be staying in his subspace, as long as the headmaster wanted it to be. Getting custody from Eileen - he didn't see any problems on that regard - and then he had all time of the world to mould the young Slytherin in **his perfect little pet!**
> 
> " **Never forget** that you're mine now, my sweet boy. You owe me your life!", hissed Dumbledore while his hands roamed indecently over Severus' naked body.
> 
> "Y-Y-yours", stammered Severus terrified, but still not denying his need for comfort much to Dumbledore's delight. He had difficulties to breath, however as soon as the headmaster had mentioned the life debt, he couldn't hide the flinch, realising that escape was impossible.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The laws were clear, a life debt wasn't something to take easy, and as his creditor, the headmaster could demand practically anything from his debitor. Magic would enforce the life debt, and only the creditor could decide, when you're even. You would still need to confirm it, but this was only a mere formality. A golden glow appeared and tying them together for a few seconds, making it clear, that the life debt had been acknowledged by the young debitor.
> 
> "Indeed, don't worry, all will be well. As long as you obey me without any question and be my good pet. And you do not want anything to happen to Lily or your Slytherin friends, am I right, Severus?"
> 
> "Y-y-yes. Anything to keep them safe.", agreed Severus.
> 
> "Good boy, be a good boy for your Daddy and all will be well.", chuckled Dumbledore.
> 
> "Give Daddy a kiss, my sweet boy.", ordered the headmaster, enjoying how quickly the Slytherin obeyed him. He affixed a collar in Gryffindor colours and with his personal crest and the tag "pet" on his young catamite. 
> 
> "Listen, pet. From now on, you'll be staying with me. No return to the Slytherin dorms or to your hometown, without my explicit permission. I will visit your parents on the weekend and take care of any open questions in regard to your custody. On Saturday we're buying a new wardrobe for you - my pet will not be wearing rags.", informed him the headmaster.
> 
> Severus nodded silently, he was too tired, and just wanted to forget the horrible night. He didn't even protest, as the headmaster tucked him in and softly kissed him on the pale forehead. Within seconds he is asleep, not noticing the thin unbreakable golden chain, that the headmaster affixed on his left ankle. Or knowing, what fate had in store for him.
> 
> * * *
> 
> How he enjoyed it, when his wishes come true. Soon the young Slytherin wouldn't dare to defy him any longer and Dumbledore was looking forward to taming and training his young pet.
> 
> But first he needs to deal with the surviving Marauders, his deputy and of course Lily Evans. The headmaster grinned maliciously, as he stepped into his office, noticing the caged rat. Opening the cage and transformed the terrified Gryffindor back, while not letting him escape.
> 
> "Sit down, Pettigrew. We need to talk!", ordered Dumbledore coldly.
> 
> Trembling the boy obeyed, he didn't know how to escape from this nightmare. It shouldn't turn into a Marauders' nightmare, they only wanted to scare the Slytherin, nothing more.
> 
> "Do you have any idea, what you and your friends have done, you stupid boy? Because of your stupidity, James Potter and Remus Lupin are dead, Sirius Black will either die during the night or become a werewolf, and it's quite obvious, that this isn't the only crime, which rests on your shoulders, young Pettigrew!", reprimanded the headmaster. "If you wish for my protection, then you will sign a magical contract for me. Or should I call the Aurors to take you away? It's your choice, my dear boy."
> 
> Pettigrew gasped in shock, but in the end, he knew, that he had no other choice, but to sign the magical contract for the headmaster.
> 
> "I'll sign the contract, headmaster. But please, do not tell my parents. My mother is not feeling well.", begged the pudgy teenager.
> 
> "Of course, my dear boy. As long as you keep your part of our deal, nobody needs to learn the truth.", replied Albus Dumbledore calmly.
> 
> He non-verbally summoned the contract and presented a strange dark quill for the young Gryffindor to sign it.
> 
> **_#1 Peter Pettigrew accepts Albus Dumbledore as his new Master. He will fulfil every task to his best ability._ **
> 
> **_#2 Peter Pettigrew will become Albus Dumbledore's pet Death Eater and keep the headmaster regularly informed about everything, that he learns._ **
> 
> **_#3 Nobody, aside from the headmaster will learn about Pettigrew's involvement for the light._ **
> 
> **_#4 He is forced to wear a special bracelet, that controls his animagus transformation, without permission from his Master, turning into a rat will be punished harshly._ **
> 
> **_#5 He is not longer allowed to interact with Slytherin Severus Snape in any way or form - as Snape is now known as Dumbledore's ward._ **
> 
> **_#6 Should Pettigrew try to run, he will be sentenced to life in Azkaban on conspiracy to murder with a dark creature._ **
> 
> **** _Peter Pettigrew, 8th October 1976  
>  _
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Any questions", inquired the headmaster, hiding a grin, as Pettigrew's name in blood appeared on the contract. He enjoyed how careless his Gryffindor students could be at times. 
> 
> "No, headmaster", answered Pettigrew timdly.
> 
> "Good, you have detention until the end of term with the caretaker Mr. Pringle, twice per week. And you're banned from visiting Hogsmeade, until I tell you otherwise. Keep in mind, that you owe me, my dear boy. I'm not known for giving second chances willy-nilly. Go to bed. And should only one of your professors catch you out of it, after curfew, wtihout a very good explanation, your punishment will be doubled. You're dismissed, Pettigrew!", decided Albus.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Apparating to the quarentine room, where Sirius Black had been chained to the bed, the old wizard chuckled maliciously, as in front of his eyes, the gravely injured Gryffindor turned into a werewolf and back again, as the sun began to rise. Taking a silver collar, covered in runes from his pocket, he affixed it adroitly around the tanned neck.
> 
> A strong Aguamenti woke the tormented boy, who starred terrified at the headmaster, he had never before felt such fear.
> 
> "You have almost ruined all my plans, my dear boy. Luckily for you, I have found a way to fix it. However, James & Remus are dead, because of you. Due to your stupidity, you're no longer totally human, Sirius, but a werewolf. Thank your lucky stars, that I haven't called the Aurors, yet. Or you would have been in Azakaban before nightfall.", began Dumbledore.
> 
> "James can't be dead and Moony, please, Headmaster, tell me, that this isn't true!", begged Sirius.
> 
> "Oh, no, they're both dead, and their blood is on your hands, Black. I had such high hopes for you, but it seems nature is stronger than nurture. Would I have been there only a few seconds later, the werewolf had taken three lives, instead of two. I can't risk to have you at Hogwarts any longer, you're a liability, my boy. And it wouldn't be fair to young Severus Snape, should he have to encounter you again. However, I'm still willing to give you a chance to atone for your idiocy. Take it, it's your last one, Sirius Black!", growled the headmaster furiously.
> 
> "But it was only Snivellus!", murmured Sirius disbelievingly, before screaming, as he got crucioed by the headmaster.
> 
> "His name is Severus, and he is under my protection, Black. You however are just another dark creature, and not even worth to lick the dirt from his boots. Listen well, boy. Or I call the Aurors to take you to Azkaban."
> 
> "Okay, okay, I'm listening, Sir.", growled Sirius.
> 
> "Good, you will be staying here, until the end of the week, before leaving the castle and looking for Greyback's pack. You're my eyes and ears within the pack. And you'll be getting your wand back, after proven, that I can trust you again. Refuse, and I'm sure, that the Ministry will execute you like a rabid dog.", grinned the headmaster.
> 
> Terrified signed Sirius the contract, that bound him as a werewolf spy to the headmaster. As long as he will keep him informed, nobody will learn, that Sirius Black isn't totally human any longer. However, the headmaster had him also forbidden to ever contact the Potters ever again. It wouldn't be fair to him, to add to their sorrow.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Humming Dumbledore summoned the vial, that contains James' cum - he had made it obligatory, that at the start of each term, the male students, who had turned 14 years old have to give a cum sample, that kept magically chilled and protected for emergencies. Now he would use it in one of his potions to impregnate his young pet with James' offspring.
> 
> Nobody would dare to question him, after watching the memories, where a tearful James Potter confessed his crime, especially not, when the headmaster reminded them, that young Mr. Snape is a male bearer. He also had enough to impregnate Lily Evans, too, should the need arise. He mixed the cum into two flasks containing his in-vitro-impregnation-potion, and put the second flask under stasis. He would only use it on Ms. Evans when the war should turn dire, and a sacrifical lamb required to turn the tides of the war in Dumbledore's favour.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dumbledore's plan worked, Severus become pregnant with James' son and got informed, that should he only try to run away, that Lily would be the replacement, or she would be ending up as a werewolf bitch, after Sirius Black had disappeared without a trace only a few days after the Shrieking Shack incident. The young Slytherin had become even more silent and broody, but it didn't matter for the headmaster, as long as his pet obeyed him.
> 
> The benevolent Headmaster had even promised his young ward, that he could became Slughorn's apprentice and teaching assistant, after little Harry had been weaned off. Maybe someday he could even become Head of Slytherin House. As long as he would keep his word, the headmaster will leave the Slytherin students alone. Severus hadn't dared to disobey the headmaster. But he had asked, that he was allowed to chose one of his old friends as godparent for his child. The headmaster allowed it, after Minerva McGonnagall got chosen as godmother, why shouldn't he be getting a bit easier on his pet, the teenager hadn't try to run or to contact any of the Slytherins without Albus' permission.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The official contract, where Severus got accepted as the ward of the headmaster contained a secret clause - _Severus' life debt will be paid fully, after Albus Dumbledore had gone on to the next adventure. Severus and his son Harry are the sole heirs of Albus Dumbledore. It is Albus' wish, that Severus Snape worked as Professor at Hogwarts and will one day became headmaster of Hogwarts._
> 
> Severus future may be bleak, but the young Slytherin vowed, that he wouldn't give up, not only for his beloved son Harry, but also to ensure, that Albus Dumbledore will not win. Someday, he and his son will be free, while Dumbledore's reputation will be destroyed. Without Harry he wouldn't have been able to survived so long, but for his son, the young Slytherin was willing to fight and to win!


End file.
